En busca de amores
by kariiss
Summary: Ron y Harry dicuten por Hermione, pero ella les traerá una sorpresa al besarse con otro chico ò.ó Pansy Parkinson la relatora se enamora de Harry. ¿qué pasará? ENTREN Y DEJEN RR.
1. Capítulo I la cita

Hola! Este es un fic que hice con una amiga. Así que va dedicado a ella principalmente…

Los personajes de J. K. Rowling no nos pertenecen (por lástima), solo lo hacemos para bla bla bla bla…

Dejen RR. Besos!

-…- conversacones

_Letra cursiva – _pensamientos

**Letra negrita – **Flash backs

… – aclaración

_**En busca de amores**_

_**CAPÍTULO I: "La Cita"**_

Oh, Harry, ¡Estoy tan feliz de estar contigo! _Pensar que se quería quedar con esa GRANGER!_

Perdón, pero vine hasta aquí para pedirteayuda, no para que me vengas con esas cursilerías…

¿y por qué me pides ayuda justo a mí?

Porque… ¿tú no quieres volver con Malfoy? Es que no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Tu queridísimo novio se fue con "esa Granger"

Ah, ¿si? ¿así que se fue con esa sangre sucia, esa que ni se sabe vestir? _Hummm_,_ Buena oportunidad para acercarme a Harry…_

Y bien, ¿qué dices?

Hummm, te ayudaré…Pero sólo si me cuentas cómo ha pasado y por qué quieres que te ayude…

Está bien…

**FLASH BACK HARRY**

**-¡Ron! ¡Mira una visita a Hosmeade por San Valentín! ¿A quién invitarás?**

**-Harry, debí decírtelo antes… pero hay una chica con la que sueño todas las noches…**

**-bueno, ¿y? ¡DIME QUIÉN ES! ¿La conozco?**

**-Hummm sí…**

**-Bueno, también hay alguien que tú conoces de quien me he enamorado… ¿por qué no salir los cuatro?**

**-buena idea. Si es que logro invitarla…**

**-Podrás Ron, podrás…**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

¿y eso qué tiene que ver con Malfoy?

Bueno, espera... un día antes de san Valentín…

**FLAH BACK HARRY**

**- Hermione, mira… ¿quieres venir conmigo a Hosmeade el día de San Valentín?**

**- Hummm – la chica parecía nerviosa, pero al final contestó –claro… nos vemos a las 22:00hs antes de esa hora no puedo. Lo siento. **

**- Está bien. Hasta mañana.**

**FIN FLAH BACK HARRY**

¿y qué sucedió después?

Calma… espera y lo verás…

**FLASH BACK HARRY**

**En Hosmeade…**

**- ¡Ron! Nos vemos a las 22.00hs en las tres escobas. Trae a tu chica.**

**- Está bien, los esperaremos… he quedado más temprano con ella.**

**A las 21:30…**

**- ¡Hermione! has llegado más temprano, eso veo… Ron, ¿y tu acompañante?**

**- Aquí está – dijo, señalando a Hermione, como si no entendiera la pregunta – ¿y la tuya?**

**- No bromees Ron, ¿a quién has invitado TÚ? Si yo he invitado a Hermione… - Ésta comenzó a ruborizarse**

**- Acá hay una gran confusión, Hermione, dile a Harry quién te invitó.**

**- Hummm… vuelvo luego – y salió corriendo**

**- ¡No puedes, Ron! ¡Hermione es mía! – dije remarcando el "mía"**

**- Sabes bien que siempre he gustado de ella, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?**

**- ¿cómo TÚ me puedes hacer esto? ¡¿Cómo puedes acusarme si nunca me has dicho que te gustaba ella! Yo te hubiera comprendido, pero…**

**- Pero nada, entiende que yo también… ¡pensé que eras mi amigo, pero me doy cuenta de que no lo eres… **

**- Mira, ahí está tu amada Hermione, que ella te consuele. Ahí viene otra persona traidora. ¿Cómo no dijiste nada? **

**Y sin más, eché a correr.**

**Al otro día…**

**Harry, necesito hablar contigo…**

**¿Si? ¿quieres seguir insultándome? Adelante – dije son sarcasmo**

**No, Harry, no vine para decirte nada malo, es que…**

**¿Qué? Apúrate ¿quieres? No tengo todo el día…**

**Necesito tu ayuda. Perdóname por todo, pero ahora debemos hacer algo juntos, unirnos… **

**Yo no te ayudo ni loco, ¿qué te crees que soy? Nada en el mundo haría que merecieras que te ayude después de lo que has dicho….**

**No hace falta que compitamos por Hermione, ella no quiere a ninguno de los dos… ¡LA VI BESÁNDOSE CON MALFOY!**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Bueno…**

**¡¡El primer capítulo!**

**Si quieren saber como continúa, y terminar de entender esta historia, no duden en apretar donde dice 2do capitulo…**

**Pero antes de pasar al segundo…**

 Abajito hay un GO entren y dejen reviews, bueno o malo, digan lo que piensan!

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, pero no duden en continuar…

Hasta el próximo capítulo…

Que será aún mejor que este…

Besos.


	2. Capítulo II planes paralelos

**_CAPÍTULO II: "planes paralelos" _**

¿¡¿qué?

Sí, ¿no te dije?

¡QUË HORROR! Ese Malfoy me las pagará, ya verá, cuando lo encuentre…

…no tendrás tiempo de hacerle nada, sabrá que te lo dije… y querrá hacerte daño primero…

Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Hay que separarlos, Pansy!

¿por qué? _Hummm yo te quiero para mí, Harry… si lo supieras…_

¿no quieres volver con él?

Después de lo que me hizo, ¡nunca!

Bueno, entonces hazlo para vengarte… y ayudarme

¿Pero tú para qué quieres separarlos? ¿quieres estar con ella?

No, ella es mi amiga, con Malfoy no PUEDE estar… además Ron…

Bueno, si es así… te ayudo _no creo que este me esté diciendo la verdad, pero si llego primera a su corazón, esa idiota de Hermione no le podrá tocar ni un pelo…_pero… todavía no entiendo… ¿por qué yo? ¿qué puedo hacer?

¡Porque TÚ conoces a Malfoy mucho más que yo!

Bueno, pero…

Gracias, ¡Pansy!De verdad que eres una amiga

¿amiga solamente? _Ups! Se me escapó! ¿Qué dije?_

¿perdón?

No… nada… es que pensaba que… si te ayudo con algo así…

¿Qué?

Nada, nada… _no me mires así que me derrito… no me entiendes, ya lo sé… pero… ¿cómo decirte si no tengo palabras?_

Bueno… entonces…

¿Qué haremos?

No se… ¿Tú que dices?

Hummm… ¿qué tal si…?

¿qué?

Les damos celos siendo novios nosotros dos a ver qué hacen…

Es una buena idea, aunque… parece medio arriesgada, TODOS creerán que somos novios…

¿y? ¡te da vergüenza?

No, pero…

Entonces comencemos… si ellos pasan, debemos besarnos, como ahora, Harry, ¡bésame! ¡_Ay! creo que voy a estallar de la emoción… ¡me está B e s a n d o!_

Pero si no ha pasado nadie…

Bueno, era para practicar… _Pansy, no pongas cara de satisfacción, pon cara de "lo que debo hacer para ayudarte" sino sospechará de mí…_

¿para PRACTICAR? No hacía falta… bueno, nos vemos mañana… adiós…

adiós… _¿se habrá enojado? Espero que no…_ _¿Y Ron? Si él quiere a Hermione, la tendrá, además eso me ayudaría y mucho..._

Al día siguiente…

Hummm… ¡RON! Quiero hablar contigo – dije cuando al fin lo encontré

No hablo con amigas de mis enemigo, vete a la mierda TÚ y MALFOY!…

¡No! ¡Espera! Malfoy me traicionó… por lo tanto estoy de tu lado, vine para ayudarte…

¿ayudarme?

_Uf! Este es tan tonto… ¡no entiendes nada, pibe!_ Sí, ayudarte – dije con un tono lo más agradable que pude

¿En qué? ¿desde cuándo te intereso? ¿desde cuándo me ayudas?

Desde que Malfoy hizo lo que hizo… ¿tú quieres a Hermione? te ayudaré a conquistarla, si tú me ayudas a enamorar a Harry de mí.

Ya veo… no puedes hacer ningún favor sin pedir nada a cambio… pero está bien, ¡trato hecho! Pero… ¿qué harás por mí?

Veamos… te ayudaré a cambiarte y peinarte y a hacer los deberes como corresponde… y después de algunas clases en las que demuestres ser inteligente, podrás encararla y te ayudaré a decidir cómo decirlo.

Bueno… y ¿yo que haré?

Por lo primero averiguaremos por qué Malfoy quiere estar con ella y por qué ella quiere estar con él… con eso me basta por ahora.

¡Es obvio! ¡Se A M A N!

eso ya lo averiguaremos…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECORDATORIO

-…- conversacones

_Letra cursiva – _pensamientos

**Letra negrita – **Flash backs

… – aclaración

**Bueno…**

**¡¡El segundo capítulo!**

**Si quieren saber como continúa, aprieten rápido en donde dice 3er capítulo…**

 Abajito hay un GO entren y dejen reviews, bueno o malo, digan lo que piensan!

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, pero no duden en continuar…

Hasta el próximo capítulo…

Que será aún mejor que este…

Besos.


	3. Capítulo III plan perfecto

**_CAPÍTULO III: "el plan perfecto"_**

_...Esa misma semana me encargué de mejorar a Ron, ayudé con sus deberes, a cambiarse de vestimenta, peinarse, etc; al mismo tiempo seguía fingiendo ser la novia de Harry cada vez que Draco y Hermione pasaban e intentaba averiguar por qué estaban juntos. A la semana siguiente le dije a Ron que ya estaba listo para hablar con Hermione, así me libraría de ella y dejaría contento a Ron. Había averiguado que Draco sólo quería de ella información para molestar a_ mi_ Harry… algo que sería útil para Ron._

_Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección…_

días después…

…_fui a espiar a Ron mientras hablaba con Hermione…_

Hermione, necesito hablar con vos. – dijo Ron

No, yo tengo que hablar con vos… ¿qué haces así vestido? ¡Y mira ese peinado! ¿y por qué esos anteojos?

Es que…mira Hermione, yo…

¿Y desde cuándo que traes tantos libros en tu mochila?

Trato de mejorar mi personalidad y mi apariencia.

¿Y a qué se debe? ¡No me digas que estás saliendo con una chica!

No, pero,… _Por la cara_. _Ron debió pensar: ¿cómo decirle lo que en verdad siento por ella?..._ Eso quisiera.

¿y tras quién andas?

Pues… eso era de lo que quería hablar contigo… Hermione… yo… yo… Hermione, tú…

¿Yo qué?

Me gustas… y mucho… desde hace tiempo, pero…

¡ay, Ron! Eso era lo que hace mucho quiero escuchar de ti! Pero… no hace falta que te cambies, porque tú me gustas, así como eres, a mí me gustaba el Ron de antes…

entonces… ¿por qué estabas con Malfoy?

Para… me da vergüenza decirlo, pero… era… era… para darte celos…

¿Era necesario que se besen?

Hummm, no, pero ahora sí…

Y le dio un hermoso beso…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno…**

**¡¡El tercer capítulo!**

**Si quieren saber como continúa, aprieten rápido en donde dice 4to capítulo…**

 Abajito hay un GO entren y dejen reviews, bueno o malo, digan lo que piensan!

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, pero no duden en continuar…

Hasta el próximo capítulo…

Que será aún mejor que este…

Besos.


	4. Capítulo IV se han formado unas parejas

**_CAPÍTULO IV: "¡se han formado unas parejas!"_**

Harry apareció, vio ese "espectáculo", e inmediatamente aproveché para besarlo…

¿Qué te pasa? ¿No ves que son Ron y Hermione, no ella y Malfoy?

Ya lo sé, pero no aguanto más Harry… Siento…

¿¿¿Ahora qué?

Te amo. Eso es lo que pasa.

¿Qué?

¡QUE TE AMO! ¿Lo tengo que gritar?

No, lo lamento, es que… no sé cómo decirte… pero…

Entonces no lo digas

_Lo volví a besar. Pero esta vez él no me frenó, sino que me agarró por la cintura y continuamos así cosa de 20 minutos, abrazados, besándonos..._

_Empezamos a salir ya hace 1 año, al igual que Hermione y Ron. Todos los fines de semana estamos juntos casi todo el día, y a veces nos encontramos los cuatro… y Harry se comporta muy bien conmigo, me trae obsequios y salimos a Hosmeade cada vez que se nos da la oportunidad. Draco sigue enfadado conmigo, pero sigo creyendo de que son sólo celos…_

_**¿Fin?**_

Bueno… hasta aquí nuestra historia... que si alguna vez podemos, continuaremos… porque esta historia no tiene fin, sólo es un hermoso comienzo de algo importante…

Si leyeron hasta aquí, les estamos muy agradecidas.

Y como en todos los capítulos anteriores, les recordamos que aquí abajo hay un botoncito que dice GO. Al que deben entrar para dejarnos Reviews con su opinión.

Esperamos que les haya gustado… y si es así, ¡recomiéndennos! Jaja…

Besos.

Lau y Karii.


End file.
